Thief of Hearts
by cool-kitsune
Summary: Aurikku. Through his many injuries.. Auron gets closer to a certain Al Bhed. Rated for injuries.. violence and language.. Please read and review!


Thief of Hearts  
  
By: cool-kitsune  
  
Author's Notes: I'm totally hard on myself.. hmm.. imagine.. I'm adding another load to myself by making a new fic!! Well.. you can't blame me.. I have to write down all my ideas before they're gone, right? Right? Thought so..  
  
* smile * I also made myself a new nicky!! It's KitTen!! My code name is Kitsune Tenshi and in short, KitTen.. Kawaii, ne?  
  
Anyway.. this is another Aurikku.. wahehehehe.. (weird laugh of mine..) Can't get enough of those!!  
  
I don't own anything.. except for umm.. my.. I dunno..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter I: All Because He Got Poisoned  
  
"I sure am glad to finally get out of there!!" Rikku sighed with relief. She was rather pale, after their venture over the Thunder Plains. "That was the most frightening experience of my life!! And I do mean it!!"  
  
They were at camp at a kind of safe place. Auron was keeping watch.  
  
"Aww man, Rikku! It was not that scary!!" Tidus said, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"Well yeah! You could say that!! That's because you've never been hit by a lightning spell!!" Rikku looked at Lulu. "Go and make him taste how bad it is, Lulu!!"  
  
"Gladly.." Lulu said sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!!" Tidus complained. "That ain't funny!!" He said angrily.  
  
"Well, you saying that I'm kinda' like a weakling isn't funny too!!" Rikku quickly retaliated.  
  
"Wait a minute!! I never said that!!" Tidus replied back.  
  
"Well.. you kinda' stated it that way!" Rikku responded.  
  
"Hmph." Tidus crossed his arms and turned away.  
  
"Hmph." Rikku did the same.  
  
Tidus looked at Rikku. "Hey.. uhh.. come on.. I was just kiddin' around.." She didn't respond. "Now you're not gonna talk to me?!"  
  
"You're awful mean, Tidus.." Rikku said softly. "I ain't a weakling.. everybody's got fears and I know you've got one or two!!"  
  
"Yeah.. yeah.. I know.. I know.. That's why I'm sorry, okay?" Tidus said.  
  
"Okay.. you're forgiven!!" Rikku said too cheerfully.  
  
"Kimahri think Tidus and Rikku too loud. Tidus and Rikku might wake up Yuna." The blue furred feline told them. He was standing beside Yuna's tent while the others were outside.  
  
"We'll keep quiet!!" Tidus said.  
  
"Wakka sure is taking long preparing dinner!!" Rikku said, breaking the ice.  
  
As if on cue, Wakka went towards them, holding a pot, which had a pleasant aroma. "Dinner's served, ya?" He laid down the hot pot on the ground and took off the lid. It revealed a steaming red, hot chili. "My specialty! Besaid Chili: Wakka Style!!"  
  
"Wow! Chili!! I love these!!" Tidus said, scooping large amounts of the chili onto his bowl.  
  
"Is that chili I smell?" Yuna's head suddenly appeared out of the tent. "Is it already dinner time?" She asked pleasantly.  
  
"Kimahri thought Yuna asleep." Kimahri said, also sitting down around the pot of hot chili.  
  
"I was.. well.. I actually woke up.. since I heard Tidus and Rikku.." Yuna answered.  
  
"Sorry Yunie.. If we woke you up." Rikku apologized.  
  
"It's okay, Rikku." She looked around. "Where's Sir Auron?" She asked, confused as to where her red-clad guardian went off to.  
  
"He's keeping watch, ya?" Wakka answered her question, handing out bowls to the other guardians.  
  
"Heh. Don't worry, Yuna.. he'll come back.. he won't die.. you know the guy!! Hey! I made a rhyme!!" Tidus said proudly.  
  
"Hmm.. don't ya think we should call him for dinner?" Rikku asked them while she took a spoonful of Wakka's chili. A few seconds later, her whole face turned red. She swallowed with force and made a face.. "That was too hot!! But I liked it!!" She took more spoonfuls of the chili. "Hmm.. this is good!!"  
  
"Thanks, ya?" Wakka said, flattered.  
  
"I'll call Auron.. so stop worrying, people." Tidus stood up and after he walked a few feet, he turned back ad said, "And when I come back, there should be some chili left for me and the old guy, you got that?"  
  
Yuna giggled. "I think you shouldn't refer to Sir Auron as the "old guy", Tidus.. it's rude.."  
  
"Well.. you're laughing right now, Yuna.." Tidus told her, she immediately blushed. "Well, like I said, I'll go get the oh-so-great-Legendary Guardian of yers." He walked off towards where he saw Auron went.  
  
He put his hands in his pockets as he looked around the place and then he heard a slash. He quickly looked around to find out where it came from. "Auron!! Where are you, old man?!" He ran and jumped over some crystalline. He saw Auron fighting off one of those pesky flying bite bugs, which he knew Auron hated. He got his sword, a Baroque Sword and said, "Lemme help you there, old man!!"  
  
Auron just grunted in response. He gave one final attempt swing of his sword until Tidus easily killed it.  
  
"You're too slow, Auron." Tidus taunted.  
  
Auron scowled at him and asked, "What is it do you want now, Tidus? You came here to tell me that I'm an old man and rub it in more?"  
  
"Huh? No.. of course not, old ma-.. I mean Auron.. I came here to tell you dinner's ready.." Tidus told him.  
  
"Well I've got no appetite, thank you.."  
  
"Auron! Don't get mad! I was just kidding, ol- Auron!!"  
  
Auron just didn't mind him and shook him away. His vision wavered, as he knew the damned fiend poisoned him.  
  
"Auron? You okay, man?" Tidus asked his mentor worriedly.  
  
"I just need rest.." Auron answered.  
  
When they reached camp, Auron didn't say anything and headed straight for his tent. (He was sharing one with Rikku.. but he did warn her about disturbing him..)  
  
Yuna looked at Tidus. "Is something the matter?"  
  
"The guy's just a bit tired.. don't worry, Yuna!" Tidus said. He looked at Wakka, "Now where's my Chili?"  
  
Rikku yawned and said, "I think I'll hit the hay too.. well, good night everybody!!" Rikku yawned again and went in the tent.  
  
"Me too.." Tidus said after wolfing down his chili in under one minute. "I'm sooo sleepy!!" He went in the tent where Wakka already went in.  
  
Yuna looked at Lulu. "Yes.. I am rather tired." The black mage said.  
  
"And I haven't rested for so long.. so.. Kimahri.. just wake up Tidus for the second shift, okay?"  
  
The Ronso nodded and went away. Yuna went in the tent with Lulu.  
  
Rikku yawned as she entered the tent. "Auron? Whatcha doin?" She asked when he saw his left arm out of his coat. There was no reply, causing her to go towards him. "You okay?"  
  
Auron finally let a groan escape his lips as he tried to heal his left arm, which was poisoned.  
  
Rikku looked worried. "Auron..? err.. Sir Auron?" She put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
The venom ran through his veins and caused him much pain.. until darkness finally came and he fell unconscious upon Rikku.  
  
"Au-Auron?!" Rikku asked shocked. She took a look at his left arm, which was bleeding, and there was this green fluid oozing out of it. Rikku gasped. "You're poisoned!! Tysh ed, you idiot.. Why didn't you tell anyone?" There was a few seconds of silence. 'Oh great, now I'm talking to an unconscious guy..' thought she. "Oh, Auron.. you stupid Legendary Guardian.."  
  
She laid him down on his sleeping bag and said, "Lucky you, for I'm an Al Bhed and our potions can cure almost anything!!" He brushed the hair out of his face and felt that his face was clammy and he had a fever. "Great.. just great.." she muttered.  
  
She rummaged through her pack and got her potions and mixed them accurately. "This should be enough to heal you, Auron.." She spread the potion all over the injury and made Auron drink some of it to stop the circulation of the poison in his veins.  
  
After this, Rikku sighed and said, "It'll take overnight for the potion to work wholly.. so.. I think you should just rest.." She paused for a moment, smiled and cracked up. "I can't believe I'm talking to you while you're unconscious!!" She looked at the now sleeping man and smiled. "I like you better this way.. Auron.. You're face is so calm and peaceful.. and you're not scowlin' either!"  
  
She took another moment to look at his face. She sighed. "I forgive you this time.. but next time.. you owe me one.. okay?" She kissed his forehead lightly and messed up his hair with her hand as if he was a little boy.. (which he was not) She sighed once again and lied next to him. (not on the same sleeping bag.. you perv!!) "I'll guard you for tonight.. old man.." She giggled and closed her eyes and she fell into a deep sleep.  
  
* dream *  
  
Rikku looked around, she was in a meadow full of flowers and life.. "Wow.. it's so colorful here! I don't get to see this everyday!" She ran around and picked up a flower and sniffed it. "Mmmm.. smells so nice!"  
  
"This place is full of life.." She heard a familiar voice. She turned around and saw the red-clad Legendary Guardian.  
  
"Oh.. Auron.. what brings you here?" She asked.  
  
"Full of life.. which I am not.." He said in his usual cryptic tone.  
  
"What?" Rikku asked, quite confused. "What on Spira's name are you talking about, Auron?? Or I mean.. Sir Auron??"  
  
"Drop the title.. You'll understand someday.. that's why I need you not to get too close to me.."  
  
"What do you mean? I just wanna be friends! You're so mysterious as usual.. Please tell me.."  
  
"You'll know in time.. and it's almost time for you to wake up from this dream.."  
  
"What? This is a dream?"  
  
* dream *  
  
Rikku awoke and saw Auron. "It was a dream.. but.. what did he mean? I don't get it.. I just want to be friends with him.. what's so wrong with that?" She looked outside the tent and saw Tidus returning. It was still dark.. 'Tysh.. Auron.. you ended my dream too early..' She thought.  
  
"Hey, Rikku!! You up so.. umm.. early?? It's not yet time for yer shift! Go back to sleep!" Tidus said cheerfully.  
  
"Oh. I just had a bad dream.. or was it bad.. I just had a dream.." She replied, a slight blush on her face. 'He's concerned.. Tidus..' Rikku had this crush on Tidus ever since she met him, but had no courage to say it. "So.. umm.. Whose shift is it now?"  
  
"I was just about to wake up Wakka." He yawned and continued. "I'm beat up.. I wanna go to sleep.. Night.."  
  
"Oh yeah.. tell Wakka that when he's going to wake up Auron.. tell him he can't coz he's got a fever.. from the tysh bite bug.. so tell him okay?"  
  
"Uhh.. sure.." Tidus replied.  
  
"Sweet dreams!!" She said cheerfully and went in the tent again. She got on her old sleeping spot near Auron and dragged her own sleeping bag near him and slept while holding Auron's hand.  
  
Auron groaned and opened his eye. He saw a blurry vision of Rikku and blinked twice, confused. He felt okay.. there was no more poison in his body.. but he had a slight fever. Did it mean? He looked at Rikku's hand, tightly grasping his. "What?" He managed to croak out.  
  
At this moment, Rikku's eyes snapped open and she saw Auron looking at her. She blushed as she realized she was still holding his hand. "Uhh.. is it already morning?"  
  
"Explained by the light coming from outside.. I'd say yes.." Auron said calmly, recognizing Rikku's embarrassment.  
  
"Well then.. good morning.. Auron!" She chirped. She looked at her hand, still refusing to let go of his. She quickly released it and she blushed more. "Uhh.. you.. you fell unconscious last night.. and I.. I.. gave you one of my mixed potions.. and you had a fever.. and I had to.. watch over you.." She looked at him, gazing at her strangely. "Well.. uhh.. I dunno.. what made me hold your hand or something.."  
  
Auron smiled and chuckled. "You need not get embarrassed, Rikku. I now know why I wasn't able to wake up before dawn.. which means.. I wasn't able to take my watch last night.."  
  
"Oh.. I told Tidus to tell Wakka not to wake you up." Rikku quickly answered.  
  
Auron just nodded and went outside the tent and saw the whole party outside.  
  
"Hey, Auron! You're.. unusually late this morning.." Tidus commented while eating some of the leftovers from last night.  
  
"I'm sorry." He looked at Yuna's worried expression. "Is something wrong, Yuna?"  
  
"Sir Auron.. I heard from Tidus you were poisoned last night.. are you okay now?" Yuna asked, grasping her staff tightly.  
  
"Yes, Yuna.. I'm alright now.. I just have a slight fever.." Auron answered with a grateful tone.  
  
"Can.. can you travel?" Yuna asked again.  
  
"Yes.. I can.. Yuna.. and we're almost there anyway." He said relieving the young summoner.  
  
"Since you say so.. Sir Auron.." Yuna nodded.  
  
Rikku went out of the tent and greeted everybody. After breakfast, they packed up. Rikku was collecting her stuff and was behind for a while. When she was catching up with them, she saw Auron waiting for her.  
  
"Oh.. Auron.. what are you doing here?" Rikku asked. "Oh.. yeah.. umm.. here's another potion.. for your fever.." She walked on forward shyly and stopped when she heard Auron say something. "What?"  
  
"I said.. about last night.. thank you for having healed me." Auron told her.  
  
Rikku was quite taken back by what he said, her back to him, she smiled and thought, 'Those words.. I never thought..' Rikku faced him with a wide grin.  
  
'Auron.. you're not such a tysh and pissy guy after all..'  
  
Auron raised an eyebrow and walked on only to be stopped when he heard Rikku say, "You're welcome!"  
  
And he just smiled.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
KitTen: So.. that was chapter one!! Hoped you liked it!! The titles may seem absurd or funny but this is a serious fic!! Remember.. I need 5 reviews or more! The more the better!!  
  
Auron: * annoyed * Why do I have to be the one injured everytime, you fox?  
  
KitTen: I have to write those things, Auron-chan.. so that you can get closer to Rikku!!  
  
Auron: Get closer to whom?  
  
KitTen: To Rikku!!  
  
Auron * sighs * This is your fan fiction anyway..  
  
Rikku: Hey Auron!! The others are facing another ambush! We have to leave!! * drags Auron out of the scene *  
  
KitTen: So.. I guess.. that wraps up chapter one.. don't forget to review and tell mew how you liked it!! 


End file.
